RWBY: A Grey Heart
by The Burning Ruler
Summary: Saber Solbrig has been sent to beacon with a mission. Eliminate Ruby Rose. Failure will cost him nothing less than his life. However, as he waits for his opportunity, he finds that he is beginning to have second thoughts about his mission, and about his target's sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I have arrived with the very first chapter of RWBY: A Grey Heart! This story has come about as a request from a girl friend of mine (You know who you are). She found my fanfic page a while back, but didn't know it was me until November 13** **th** **. Now that she does know it was me, I'm sure you can figure out the rest for yourself. Anyways. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Black Heart at Beacon

"Ugh. What do you need now?" asked a boy walking into a room with a woman sitting in a chair. He was wearing a grey shirt with blue jeans. He had silver snake eyes and long silver hair. He was wearing two silver gauntlets and had a greatsword strapped to his back.

"Ah Saber. Welcome back. I trust you succeeded in your mission?" asked the woman, looking away from him.

"Of course." Said Saber.

"Good. It appears we need you for another mission immediately. It appears that there is a girl at beacon who needs to be… taken care of." Said the woman turning around.

"Give me a name and a description. That's all I need Cinder." Said Saber.

"Her name is Ruby Rose." said Cinder handing him a picture of her.

"Alright. I assume everything has been prepared already." Said Saber.

"Of course. Everything has already been cleared with Headmaster Ozpin of beacon academy. He has accepted you, despite you joining this late in the semester. He is expecting you. There is an airship ready to take you to beacon outside right now. Happy hunting Saber. When you have finished, return with her weapon." Said Cinder.

"Got it." Said Saber, leaving.

"And I'm sure you don't need a reminder, but the consequence for failure is-" Cinder was interrupted.

"I know. Immediate termination." Said Saber leaving.

As he boarded the airship he took out his greatsword and looked at his reflection in the polished metal before sighing. "This is quite the situation we have gotten ourselves into huh?" said Saber, before putting his sword back in its sheathe and falling asleep.

As he woke up he saw beacon coming into sight. As he landed he stepped off of the airship to see a man who he assumed was headmaster Ozpin waiting for him.

"You must be Saber." said Ozpin.

"That's me." Said Saber.

"Alright. Follow me. I'll show you to your room." Said Ozpin leading him to a dorm building. "Now, we don't have any spare students, so you won't have a team for the time being. I hope that is acceptable."

"Of course. I may even say it is preferable. I've been told I don't work well with others." Said Saber.

"I see. Here we are. You will find everything you need inside. Have a nice day." Said Ozpin.

"Alright." Said Saber, entering the room. Looking around he saw a bed. On the bed were textbooks and a large binder. He sorted through them and saw a uniform. "I hope they don't expect me to wear this." Said Saber. There was also a schedule. He saw that it was break time right now, after which he had grimm studies, then history, then combat class. After he got settled he decided to take a walk around the school to get a feel for the layout. He stepped outside his room and began wandering around the school.

He soon found himself outside a cafeteria, just as his stomach growled. It was then he remembered he hadn't eaten all day. As he walked in he saw that there was only one table without anyone at it. He went to get some food and took it to the table as he scanned the room for Ruby Rose.

He saw her sitting at a table not far from him along with seven others whom he assumed to be her friends.

"Got you. Just need to wait for an opportunity." Whispered Saber.

As Saber was eating he heard laughter coming from another area of the room. He looked to see four boys picking on a bunny faunus. He looked around to see nobody else trying to do anything about it. He saw that many other students had noticed it, but none had tried to stop it. He was about to ignore it as well until he heard the girl cry. Remembering his past he began to focus on one of the boys, who was clearly the leader. Not long after, the boy stopped what he was doing, took on an uncomfortable expression and began to hold his stomach. Seeing it was working, Saber began to focus on the boy harder while smirking. The boy fell to one knee and it was clear to everyone paying attention that he was in pain.

"Cardin? You ok?" asked a short boy with a green mohawk.

"I don't know Russel. Something… something hurts." Said Cardin.

"You know what's going on Dove?" asked a boy with medium length blue hair.

"No clue Sky." Said Dove.

'It's about to get a whole lot worse.' Thought Saber, as he started to focus more energy on Cardin.

Cardin then fell onto his back and began howling in pain, causing Saber to chuckle. After a few more moments Cardin passed out. However Saber still wasn't satisfied. He stopped focusing on Cardin and turned his focus to Russel, putting him through the exact same thing that Cardin was put through, continuing onto Dove and finally Sky.

After all the boys were passed out on the floor, Saber placed one hand on the table he was at, steadied himself and closed his eyes, trying to shake off the dizziness that always accompanied his semblance. After a few minutes the dizziness began to fade.

"Better." Said Saber. When he opened his eyes, he saw Ruby right in front of him on the other side of his table. Shocked, he leaned back, almost falling but was caught by a girl with long blonde hair and lilac eyes.

"You can't just surprise people like that Ruby." Said the girl.

"Ok Yang." Said Ruby.

"Sorry about her. She's a little awkward. Name's Yang. This here's my sister Ruby." Said the girl who caught him.

"Alright." Said Saber, not introducing himself.

"I think we may have just found the ice king." Said Yang, causing Ruby to chuckle for a reason Saber didn't know.

"Hey Weiss? We found your husband!" said Ruby, calling over a girl with white hair and blue eyes, wearing a white dress.

"You dunce. I'm not married." Said Weiss.

"We know. But if you're the ice queen and he's the ice king what would that mean?" asked Ruby.

"I'm not the ice queen. I don't know why you insist on calling me that." said Weiss.

'So that's what that was about.' Thought Saber.

This was when a bell rung, signalling the end of the break.

Saber left without another word, heading back to his room and grabbing his binder, before heading to grimm studies. Once he got to the classroom he went up to the back row and sat down. After some time, class began.

"Hello students. Before we begin, we have a new student joining us today." Said the teacher, whose name was Port, as he called Saber down from the top row. Saber stood up and walked down to the front, scanning the crowd.

"Would you care to introduce yourself to the class?" asked Port.

"No." said Saber.

Port was confused. "Why not?" asked Port.

"Because if I introduce myself, that would be inviting others to want to know me, only leading to more loss." Said Saber, leaving for the top row again.

"I… see. Moving on then." Said Port, beginning the class.

Saber didn't really listen to Port throughout the class, only listening occasionally to hear him ranting about his childhood. Saber nearly fell asleep, but the bell rang just before he did.

After Grimm studies, Saber moved on to History class, which was uneventful for a while, until he heard the professor ask about an advantage faunus had over some war general. Saber knew the answer was night vision, but he wasn't planning on answering. As he waited for someone to answer, he saw Cardin throw a paper airplane at a boy in the front row.

"Hey!" the boy said, which caused Oobleck to go to him for an answer.

The second Oobleck got to him, he knew that he didn't know the answer, but he saw a girl with a red ponytail trying to give him the answer.

Saber thought he might actually get it, until he blurted out "Binoculars!"

'You fucking idiot…' thought Saber.

"Very funny Mr. Arc. Mr. Winchester? Perhaps you would like to venture a guess." Said Oobleck.

"Well, I know its a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Said Cardin.

This comment sent Saber over the edge. "You are a pretty closed minded asshole aren't you Cardin?" asked Saber, standing up and taking a step towards Cardin, causing the whole class to start whispering.

"The new kid is standing up to Cardin." He heard one student whisper.

"Oh man. The new kid is getting his ass kicked on his first day." He heard another whisper.

The other whispers were all similar, but he heard one different one.

"He is gonna kick Cardin's ass." He heard one person whisper. He was sure it was Yang.

"I know." Said another voice. He knew that was Ruby.

"You got a problem?" asked Cardin, also standing up, getting to eye level with Saber.

"What if I do? What are you going to do about it?" asked Saber.

"This." Said Cardin, punching Saber in the face, forcing him to take a step back.

'That's a punch.' Thought Saber, cracking his jaw back in place before crossing his arms and chuckling. "You don't want to get on my bad side. I would advise you to sit your ass down real quick. You don't want to be the one to send me over the edge. Don't punch me one more time." said Saber.

"Try and stop me." Said Cardin, punching him again, with more force, almost knocking Saber over, but just making him smile.

"Last warning. One more time. I dare you." Said Saber.

Cardin balled his fist up again and swung at Saber, who ducked out of the way and began to focus on Cardin, forcing him onto one knee.

"Feel familiar?" asked Saber.

"Y-you… it was you…" said Cardin.

"Damn right it was me. What say we… crank it up a notch?" asked Saber, forcing more on Cardin, increasing the pain he was feeling.

"AH!" yelled Cardin.

"Beg for me to stop and I will! Tap out!" yelled Saber.

"NO!" yelled Cardin, tears of pain welling up in his eyes.

"Fine." Said Saber, increasing the pain tenfold, causing Cardin to openly cry in pain, but Saber didn't let him pass out. After only a few more seconds of pain, Cardin gave up, tapping out, and Saber stopped the pain. The second he did however, he nearly passed out, barely managing to steady himself on a desk until the dizziness passed. The second the dizziness passed, the bell rang and Saber left the room.

Team RWBY left to catch up with him on the way to combat class. "Hey! Ice King! Wait up!" said Ruby.

Saber was planning on continuing, but decided that if he was supposed to kill Ruby, he would have to befriend her first. So, reluctantly, he stopped and waited.

"Wow. You actually waited." Said Ruby.

"Yeah." Said Saber. "But you know my name is not 'Ice King' right?" asked Saber.

"Well, yeah, but I don't know your name, so it's not like I have anything else to call you." Said Ruby.

Saber knew he couldn't argue that point. "Alright. Saber." Said Saber.

"Saber?" asked Ruby confused.

"You dunce. He is saying his name is Saber." Said Weiss.

"Oh. Nice to meet you Saber. I'm Ruby Rose." Said Ruby.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long." Said Yang.

"I'm Weiss Schnee." Said Weiss.

"Blake Belladonna." Said Blake.

Saber gulped, but no one noticed it. 'Oh my god. It's her.' thought Saber, somewhat relived that she didn't recognize him.

"Nice to meet you." Said Saber, as they arrived at Combat class. They all walked in and professor Goodwitch noticed Saber not wearing his uniform.

"Excuse me young man. Why aren't you wearing your uniform?" asked Goodwitch.

"Well, because I don't want to, and you can't make me." Said Saber, defiantly.

Goodwitch's face after he said that let him know a lot about this teacher. While the others were difficult, she was easier to read than a book.

"But," Saber eyed Goodwitch up and down, "I might be able to make an exception for you." Said Saber, winking and heading to his seat, already knowing that he was going to enjoy every second of sending her over the edge.

As he sat down, more and more students arrived.

After everyone had arrived, Saber thought the teacher was going to weigh everything against him as a punishment, but when he saw the match he was in he scoffed.

"Saber Solbrig vs Ruby Rose." Said Goodwitch.

After his name was announced heard a whisper, but didn't know who it was or what was said. Soon after he decided to ignore the whisper.

"Pfft. A one on one match? Don't waste my time. At least make this a slight challenge." Said Saber, almost gloatingly.

He swore he could see steam coming from Goodwitch's ears. "Fine. Saber Solbrig vs Team RWBY." Said Goodwitch, smirking.

"Better." Said Saber, getting ready. When he stood in front of Team RWBY they saw that he was wearing gauntlets, but that he also had a greatsword on his back, which he didn't bother drawing.

Goodwitch activated some lights and a ring was lit up on the floor. "If Saber or all members of Team RWBY get down to 20% aura or get sent out of the ring on the ground, they will lose. Ready? Begin!" said Goodwitch starting the match.

"We're stronger than we look." Said Ruby.

"Strength will only get you so far." responded Saber.

As the match started, Saber didn't move at all. He just stood with his arms crossed, waiting for Team RWBY to start. Ruby was first to make a move, as Saber focused on her, she started to wobble a bit, seemingly tired and missed Saber as he stuck out a leg and tripped her, sending her out of the ring.

"Next." Was all Saber said.

Yang charged at Saber as he focused on her, she seemed to get angrier and more wild with her punches as Saber dodged all of them by only a few centimeters, staying focused on her, as she got more unhinged and even more wild with her strikes. After a few minutes, Saber ducked under one, hit Yang with an uppercut, sending her in the air, then kicking her out of the ring as she fell.

"Next." Said Saber again.

Weiss then looked at Saber and he focused on her as she charged him. He dodged her strike and went to trip her as well, but as he did, she created a wall glyph to keep her just inside the circle.

"Phew. Not out yet." Said Weiss, turning into a punch from Saber that sent her out of the circle.

"One left." Said Saber.

Blake almost got blindsided by Saber charging her, but she blocked all his punches and kicks. Saber drew his greatsword and began slashing with great force, forcing Blake back with each swing even though she blocked all his slashes. She saw that she was approaching the edge of the circle when she used her semblance and left a copy, which Saber slashed through.

Expecting this he ducked and spun around, which showed that Blake was trying to send him out of the circle with a slash from behind, but instead he pushed his feet upwards and launched her out of the circle.

"I win." Said Saber, sheathing his sword and going back to his seat.

"You won by outwitting us." Said Blake.

"I said strength wasn't everything. Strength is nothing if you don't have the intellect to know how to use it properly." Said Saber.

Goodwitch was clearly unhappy with the outcome, but she reluctantly congratulated Saber and announced the next match.

After the bell rang, Saber intentionally took longer than everyone else. As he was walking out, he took a quick glance back, to see Goodwitch staring at him, before looking back at her desk.

"Already working." Said Saber.

"Hey Saber? Were you flirting with professor Goodwitch?" asked Yang.

"Maybe I was." Said Saber.

"Why?" asked Blake.

"You want an honest answer?" asked Saber.

"Of course." Said Weiss.

"Well two reasons. First of all, I really want to see what will happen when she gets sent over the edge." Said Saber.

"Ok, but what's the second reason?" asked Yang.

"She's sexy." Said Saber.

"Um…" was all that was said for a few minutes.

"Sorry if that was a little straightforward, but I've never been good at sugar coating anything. That's why if you want a straight answer about anything, come to me." Said Saber.

"Alright then. What about her is sexy to you?" asked Yang.

"That is not the direction I expected this conversation to go, but, well, she has an amazing figure, a beautiful face, and I have always found glasses extremely sexy." Said Saber.

"Hm. I see." Said Yang.

"By the way… I think she was checking me out when I left." Said Saber.

"Why is that?" asked Blake.

"Well, if I have to take a guess, she thinks I'm sexy too." Said Saber.

"Not that! Why do you think she was checking you out?" asked Blake.

"She was staring at me when I left the classroom. I think she loves to watch me leave." Said Saber, arrogantly.

Saber heard a sigh come from Weiss.

"Hey. I said I don't sugar coat anything. I just say it." Said Saber, shrugging.

"You did say that." Said Weiss.

"Actually, I want to know, what did you do to Cardin back in history?" asked Ruby.

"Heh. So you noticed that then?" asked Saber.

"Of course. Someone just starts screaming in pain out of nowhere, you're going to take notice." Said Yang.

"Fair. I used my semblance. My semblance lets me make people… feel… things. Mostly emotions, but I can also make people feel pain, I can also make them tired." Said Saber.

"Is that what you did to me and Ruby?" asked Yang.

"Yep. I made Ruby tired so I could disorient her and trip her, and I made you angry, because when you get angry, your strikes get sloppy, and easy to dodge." Replied Saber.

"But, then why didn't you use it on me or Weiss?" asked Blake.

"Think back to after Cardin gave up in History. What did I do after that?" asked Saber.

Weiss thought. "Well, It looked like you got dizzy and had to steady yourself on a table." Said Weiss.

"That's the weakness of my semblance. If I use it too much, I get dizzy. I couldn't afford to get dizzy in the middle of a fight." Said Saber.

"Oh. Well that makes sense." Said Blake.

"Hey Saber. You said you can make people feel emotions right?" asked Yang.

"Yes. Why?" asked Saber.

"What about romantic love? Can you make people feel romantic love?" asked Yang.

"Um. Romantic love? That one is a little tricky." Said Saber.

"How so?" asked Yang.

"Well, I can only make love where love already exists. So, say I wanted to make… I don't know… Weiss fall in love with… Blake, for example. I couldn't do that, unless, Weiss already had feelings of love for Blake. What it does, is, it makes the feeling of love strong enough for the person to confess. So, in the example, it would give Weiss the courage she needs to confess her feelings for Blake. I wouldn't be able to influence Blake's decision however. That would be her own." Said Saber.

"I see. So, say, for example, I had a friend who had a crush on a guy. She was too scared to tell him though. Could you… do something about that?" asked Yang.

Saber sighed. "I see where this is going. Just bring me to them, I'll see what I can do." Said Saber.

"See you later everybody. I going to make Pyrrha confess." Said Yang, dragging Saber away.

"Of course she is." Said Ruby.

Yang led Saber to a courtyard. They ducked into the bushes and saw two people sitting on a bench. The girl had red hair ted into a ponytail, and the boy had short blonde hair.

"Which one?" Asked Saber, quietly.

"Pyrrha. The girl." Said Yang, whispering as well.

"Alright. Just stay quiet. I need to focus." Said Saber, focusing on Pyrrha.

Nothing happened for a few moments, until the boy turned to Pyrrha to see her blushing.

"Are you Ok Pyrrha?" asked the boy.

"Yeah. I'm fine Jaune." Said Pyrrha.

"Are you sure? Your face looks a bit red. Are you feeling at all sick?" said Jaune, placing a hand on Pyrrha's forehead.

"I promise, I'm fine. Um. Jaune? Can I tell you something?" asked Pyrrha.

"Of course Pyrrha. What's up?" asked Jaune.

"Um, well, I really should have said this sooner, but…" Pyrrha trailed off.

"Whew. This girl is tough. She is keeping these feelings under lock and key. Yang? Can you hold my shoulders and keep me focused on her?" asked Saber. Yang complied without question.

"What is it Pyrrha?" asked Jaune.

"I just need to tell you… I… I-I…" Pyrrha took a deep breath. "I'm falling in love with you. I… I just needed to… tell you that." Said Pyrrha.

Saber stopped focusing and almost fell out of the bushes, but Yang was holding him up, keeping him in the bushes.

"You… really? You're… falling in love with… me?" asked Jaune.

"Y-Yes. I'm falling in love with you Jaune." Said Pyrrha.

Jaune was speechless for a full minute. Yang had laid Saber down on the ground so she could watch the aftermath.

"Come on Jaune. Kiss her." Said Yang, quietly.

After a few more moments, Jaune reached out and took one of Pyrrha's hands in his.

"Oh… Jaune?" said Pyrrha, confused.

"I really wish you had told me earlier. It wasn't easy holding this back." Said Jaune, leaning forward and kissing Pyrrha.

Yang wanted to scream, but instead she stayed crouched and left the courtyard, with Saber following after his dizziness had faded.

Once they got back inside Saber began speaking. "This is going to be a headache tomorrow." Said Saber.

They got back to team RWBY's dorm shortly afterwards.

"Oh. This is my stop. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Said Yang.

"See you Yang." Said Saber, leaving.

 **With Yang**

"I'm telling you guys. He looked the exact same as Saber." Said Blake.

"We believe you Blake, but you haven't seen this guy in a while. Who's to say he still looks the same?" asked Weiss.

"Who are we talking about?" asked Yang.

"Apparently Saber looks the same as the boy who gave Blake her bow. She thinks it may be the same boy." Said Ruby.

"Hm. Is there anything that makes you think its him other than his looks?" asked Yang.

"A couple things. The way he smiled and laughed while Cardin was in pain lines up with him. The arrogance with Goodwitch. The refusal to wear his uniform is the kind of peaceful rebellion he prides himself on. It all lines up with what he was like." Said Blake.

"Hm. Strange. Well, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Said Ruby.

"Yeah. Maybe we should just sleep on it." Said Ruby.

"Agreed." Said Weiss as they all went to sleep.

 **Back to Saber**

Just as he was settling down, he got a call on his scroll.

Answering it, he found out it was Cinder.

"Hello Cinder." Said Saber.

"Have you confirmed your target?" asked Cinder.

"Yes. I have." Said Saber.

"Good. Make sure she is eliminated. By any means necessary." Said Cinder.

"Of course." Said Saber, hanging up.

"This is going to be so easy." Said Saber before laying down to get some sleep.

 **There we go. Thought I would try out an evil protagonist this time. See how it goes you know? And my friend, if you are reading this, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't worry, I will add it in, just not yet. Anyways, remember to leave a review with your thoughts, and I hope to see you in the next chapter of RWBY: A Grey Heart.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I have returned with another chapter of RWBY: A Grey Heart! I hope your enjoying this story as much as I am. Review time!**

 **Doomagedon101: Good to hear that! Always nice to know that someone enjoys my work.**

 **Now with that out of the way, I only own Saber, and let's start the chapter.**

Chapter 2: Team SERBS

 **A week later, after classes**

"She is never alone!" said Saber, talking to Cinder.

Cinder spoke for a few seconds before Saber responded. "Yes. I know that, but if I attack her when she is surrounded by people, I will either die, or worse, lead them back to base."

Cinder paused before speaking once again

Saber spoke again. "Yes. As soon as I am able. Goodbye." said Saber, hanging up, before getting a message on his scroll from Ozpin, calling him to his office.

Saber got off his bed and left for Ozpin's office.

On his way he passed Team RWBY in the training room.

Looking in he saw Yang sitting in the stands alone, before she noticed him and left the room. "Hey Saber." She said.

"Hey Yang." said Saber.

"Where you heading?" asked Yang.

"Ozpin called me to his office." Said Saber. "Why aren't you training with everyone else?" asked Saber.

"It's um… my time of the month." said Yang.

"Oh. Well, it sure doesn't seem like it." Said Saber.

"What do you mean?" asked Yang.

"You don't seem any more testy than usual." Said Saber.

"I never really was." said Yang.

"I see. Interesting…" said Saber.

"Anyways, you should get to Ozpin's office. See you later." Said Yang, waving.

Saber got to Ozpin's office and entered. Inside, he saw four students. Two, he recognized, but the other two were strangers. He recognized Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, but he didn't recognize the two others with them. One was a girl with short black hair and green eyes, wearing a black shirt and red shorts. She had a staff attached to her back. The second was a boy with brown hair in a buzz cut, wearing a white muscle shirt and blue jeans. He had a pair of daggers in his belt.

"Ah. Saber. Welcome." Said Ozpin.

"Hey Ozpin. Good to see you Emerald. You too Mercury." said Saber, shaking hands with them.

"Ah. You've already been acquainted with these two. That should speed things along, and make things easier." Said Ozpin.

"What do you mean?" asked Saber.

"If it is acceptable, I would like to put the five of you on a team together." Explained Ozpin.

"Works for me." Said Saber, with everyone else agreeing shortly afterwards.

"I see. In that case… Saber Solbrig, Emerald Sustrai, Raven Kovich, Mercury Black, Christian Snowhill. From now on you will work together as Term SERBS (Cerberus). Led by Saber Solbrig." Said Ozpin, handing them their scrolls.

"Alright. Come on. I'll bring you to the room." Said Saber, leading them.

"So, how do you three know each other?" asked the girl, Raven.

"Well, I'm Emerald's oldest friend, and she and Saber used to-" Saber cut Mercury off.

"Do not finish that sentence." Said Saber.

"Alright." Said Mercury.

"Thank you." Said Emerald.

"No worries. They used to date, and then some." Said Mercury, smirking.

Emerald hung her head and Saber just sighed. "Why did I expect anything less from you Mercury?" asked Saber.

"I do not know." Said Mercury.

"Alright. Here we are." Said Saber, opening the door.

"Alright." Said Emerald, as everyone started to unpack.

After they had finished, Raven and Christian left to take a look around the school, while Saber, Emerald and Mercury stayed in the room.

"I assume Cinder sent you here to help because I was taking too long?" asked Saber.

"Actually, no. We have actually decided to stop working for Cinder." Said Emerald.

"What? Well, then why did you come here? You knew I was here, you knew I would find you, and now I have to bring you back to Cinder." Said Saber.

"I don't think you'll want to keep working for her after you hear about what she did to-" Mercury covered Emerald's mouth.

"We cannot bring that up out of the blue Emerald." Said Mercury.

"Bring what up?" asked Saber.

"Um…" Mercury paused.

Saber typed something into his scroll. "Either you tell me now… or I'm calling Cinder now." Said Saber.

"Alright. The day after you left… Carrie got back." Said Emerald.

"Oh man. I missed her? Dammit. I wanted to see her as soon as she got back. I haven't seen her since she went on that last mission months ago." Said Saber.

"Well, I'm afraid that you aren't going to see her again." Said Mercury.

Saber was pretty sure he knew what they meant. "What do you mean?" asked Saber, needing to know if his assumption was true.

Emerald nodded. "She failed in her mission. Cinder killed her."

"No. No, Cinder wouldn't do that. She knows I only stayed for Carrie, and she wouldn't get rid of me like that." Said Saber.

"I'm telling you man. We saw it." Said Mercury.

"Yeah, well you're wrong, Ok. You're wrong." Said Saber.

"We're not wrong. We wish we were." Said Emerald.

Saber just sat in silence before standing up.

"Where you going?" asked Mercury.

"I'm going to my happy place. Don't disturb me." Said Saber, leaving.

"Got it." Said Emerald.

Saber left the room and went to board an airship before he was called out to from behind.

"Where are you going?" asked Yang.

"My happy place." Said Saber.

"Why?" asked Yang.

"Just… I can't bring it up right now." Said Saber, boarding an airship.

"Ok. Then… can I come with you?" asked Yang.

"I guess, as long as you don't try and talk to me while I'm trying to relax." Said Saber.

"OK. I promise." Said Yang.

"Alright. Come on then." Said Saber.

Yang then boarded the airship with Saber. They didn't say a word to each other on their way to town, and that didn't change until they got to an open space in the Emerald forest, where Saber layed against the trunk of a tree.

"This is your happy place?" asked Yang.

"Yeah." Said Saber.

"But, aren't there grim everywhere in this forest?" asked Yang.

"If you want me to prove a point, just lay against a tree and wait for a grim to show up." Said Saber.

Yang was confused, but complied, lying against the tree next to Saber's.

They had stayed silent for about a half hour, before an Ursa showed up. Yang noticed the Ursa and was about to fight it off, before Saber spoke. "Don't. Just stay sitting and calm." Said Saber.

Yang was hesitant, but decided to listen to Saber's advice, sitting back down and leaning against the tree, but keeping her eyes on the Ursa. The Ursa sniffed around the ground where Yang was sitting, then sniffed around where Saber was sitting before leaving.

"What?" asked Yang.

"Told you so. Now please just let me relax." Said Saber.

"Right. Sorry." Said Yang, saying silent.

After another half hour Yang heard a sound, and turned towards Saber. She could only see the side of his face, so she wasn't sure what the sound was. She then saw something shining on his face before falling and making a small dark patch on his pants, almost like what would happen if a raindrop had fallen on his pants. This confused her until she heard Saber sniffle.

'Wait. Was that… a tear? Is he… crying?' she asked herself as Saber sniffled again.

"Saber? Are you ok?" asked Yang, moving to sit beside him.

Saber didn't look up, but still spoke. "Please don't talk right now."

"Well… I can't just stay silent when you're sitting over there crying." Said Yang.

"Why not?" asked Saber, still not looking up.

"Well… I'm not entirely sure myself. I guess it might just be something about my personality. I don't like seeing others cry, and when someone does I feel like I need to do something to cheer them up." Said Yang.

"Really. I see, but unfortunately, I don't think there's anything you can do to cheer me up right now." said Saber.

"We won't know unless you tell me what happened." Said Yang.

"Tell me. Can you bring back the dead?" asked Saber, looking up.

"Well… no. I can't do that." Said Yang.

"Then there isn't anything you can do to cheer me up." Said Saber, looking back down.

'This must've been something big. There has to be something I can do for him, anything!' thought Yang, until she got a call from Ruby.

"Hey sis. What is it?" asked Yang.

"Do you know where Saber is?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah. Me and him are in his happy place, but" Yang started to whisper, "he just started crying."

"What? Crying? Why?" asked Ruby.

"No idea." Yang said, until she heard a voice in the background. "Who's that?" asked Yang.

"Oh. One of Saber's teammates Emerald. We met them a few minutes ago." Said Ruby. "Hm. Oh. Ok. Yeah, sure. Um, Emerald wants to talk to you for a second." said Ruby.

"Hey there Yang." Said Emerald.

"Hi. So, what did you want talk about?" asked Yang.

"Saber's crying right?" asked Emerald.

"Yeah. I just wish I could cheer him up, but he said there isn't a way." Said Yang.

"There is a way." Said Emerald.

"Well, he said there was, but only if I could bring back the dead. Which I can't." said Yang.

"There is another way." Said Emerald.

"How?" asked Yang.

"He'll never ask for this, but…" Emerald whispered something to Yang.

"Will that work?" asked Yang.

"Yeah. I know it will. It's never failed to make him feel better before, and remember, don't stop until he does." Said Emerald.

"Ok. Not like I have a better idea." Said Yang.

"See you Yang." Said Emerald, hanging up.

Yang hung up and walked over to Saber, standing in front of him.

"What is it Yang?" asked Saber.

Yang leaned down, pulled Saber up and wrapped him in a hug. Saber was shocked.

"Stop." Said Saber.

Yang remembered Emerald's words, so she just held him tighter.

Saber was still teary eyed. "Yang. Please stop…" said Saber, pleadingly, but Yang still didn't stop. She just held him even tighter, as Emerald had told her to.

Saber had all but given up. He just grabbed Yang and held her closer. Yang smiled, knowing that she had broken through his exterior.

They remained in the embrace for about five minutes, when Saber let go. Yang also let go after Saber had.

"Thank you Yang. I… I really needed that." Said Saber, his eyes bloodshot, but not teary anymore.

"So, you wanna tell me what happened now?" asked Yang.

"Now, no. Soon, probably not. Later, maybe." Said Saber.

"Alright. You don't have to unless you want to." Said Yang.

"I think I'm going to head back to beacon." Said Saber.

"I'm heading back too." Said Yang, walking with Saber.

As they were walking through town, Yang was trying to start a conversation with Saber, but he answered every question she asked him with a very vague answer.

'Hm. What should I ask? Maybe something personal.' thought Yang. 'Got it.'

"So Saber. I'm curious…" she started.

"Yeah…" Saber responded.

"Do you believe in true love?" asked Yang, sure that this would get him talking.

Saber was shocked initially, but responded. "Well, I think it does exist, but it's usually hard to find. If you can, more power to you." Said Saber.

Yang seemed satisfied with that answer.

Saber continued walking, but Yang didn't ask him anything else. He was about to ask her something, but he couldn't see Yang beside him. Doing a quick scan of the area, he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Dammit." Said Saber, heading back to where she had asked him the last question and scanning for her everywhere. He kept looking but couldn't see her anywhere.

'Where did you go Yang?' thought Saber. It took him thirty minutes before he heard some sobbing coming from an alley. He ran towards the sobbing and checked the alley.

Yang was on the ground sobbing madly, there was a small pool of blood on the ground, along with some other fluid, and there were three men standing above her, all very large. Getting closer, it looked like the one closest to Yang zipped up his pants.

"Thanks for the good time girly." Said the largest man, smirking.

Saber knew what had happened immediately. He charged in and drove his fist into the kidney of the guy who had just zipped up his pants.

"AH!" yelled the man, falling on the ground.

The other two men froze. "No, please no!" they said.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your lives." Said Saber, pulling out his greatsword. "Close your eyes Yang."

Yang complied. She heard a loud scream, followed by a splat on the ground. She heard some scuffling followed by another scream. Finally, she heard a final scream followed by what sounded like chocking sounds, as if someone was being strangled. Ones the sounds died down, she felt a hand on her back and one behind her knees, carrying her out of the alleyway.

"Ok. You can open your eyes now." Said Saber.

Yang opened her eyes, to see Saber carrying her bridal style. Somehow, he had no blood on him.

"Are you Ok Yang?" asked Saber.

"They… they…" Yang struggled to say anything.

Saber just held her closer to him as she buried her face in his chest. "I know. I know. It's ok. They won't do that to anyone else." Said Saber.

"So you…" Yang trailed off.

"Killed them." Said Saber.

"Wow. You really don't sugar coat anything." Said Yang.

"I told you." Said Saber.

"So, do I want to know what you did?" asked Yang.

"Probably not." Said Saber.

"Ok." Said Yang.

"Do you want me to anyways?" asked Saber.

"Yeah." Said Yang.

"I don't think you could handle it. Are you sure?" asked Saber.

"I think you doubt my abilities." Said Yang.

"I strangled a guy with his own intestines." Said Saber, making Yang gag.

"I warned you." Said Saber.

"Just, how do you not have any blood on you?" asked Yang.

"I've learned a thing or two over the years, and this wasn't my first kill." Said Saber.

"Really?" asked Yang.

"Don't ask. Can you walk?" asked Saber, putting her down.

She winced a little when he put her down, so he let her put an arm around his shoulder to help hold her up.

"Thank you Saber." Said Yang as she helped her to the airships and they boarded one. Yang had called the rest of her team to come pick her up when they landed.

"Are you ok Yang?" asked Ruby when they landed.

"Um… something happened… when we were on our way back…" was all Yang said.

"I'll take the blame for it. I let you out of my sight. I took too long to find you. I take the blame." Said Saber.

"No you don't. You came for me as soon as you realized I was gone. Yes, you were too late to stop it, but no, you don't need to blame yourself for anything. None of this was your fault." Said Yang.

Saber sighed. "… If it wasn't for my weakness, they wouldn't have even been there today. I should've finished them off years ago when I had the chance." Said Saber, upset with himself.

"Saber, stop blaming yourself. No matter the circumstances, you tried to help my sister. That's what matters." said Ruby.

"Here. You three take her. I'm going to train." said Saber, handing Yang to her teammates.

"Ok. Thanks Saber." Said Yang. Saber didn't turn around. He just went to the training room and found an empty space in the room. He got out his scroll and set goals on it.

"Alright. 100 push-ups, 50 sit-ups, 50 squats and 150 lunges." Said Saber, starting.

 **Thirty minutes later**

"148… 149… 150." Said Saber, finishing his workout.

"Impressive Saber." Said Blake, walking in.

"How long have you been here?" asked Saber.

"Since push up number 37." said Blake.

"So for a while then?" asked Saber.

"Yeah." Said Blake.

"So, what did you need kitty?" asked Saber.

"What?" asked Blake.

"Well, since you waited here I assume you needed something from me. Was I wrong?" asked Saber.

"No, but why did you call me kitty?" asked Blake.

"Your cat ears, obviously." said Saber.

"I haven't taken my bow off since I got here. How did you know I had cat ears?" asked Blake.

"Um… lucky guess?" said Saber, unsure of himself.

"Saber… Tell me." Said Blake.

"Fine. Yeah. It's me." Said Saber.

"I thought so. If you're trying to seem different, try acting different." said Blake.

"Fine. What do you need?" asked Saber.

"I was actually going to ask if it was you, but I got something else. How's Carrie doing?" Asked Blake.

Saber paused. "She's gone Blake. Carrie's… gone." Said Saber.

"Wait, she left without you? That's weird. Where'd she go?" asked Blake.

"Wrong kind of gone Blake. She's dead." Said Saber.

Blake was shocked into silence. "But… she's… are you sure?" asked Blake.

"I didn't see her die, but Emerald and Mercury did. They've never lied to me before, and I know they wouldn't lie to me about something like that." said Saber.

"Wow. Are you Ok?" asked Blake.

"Well, I'm better. Thanks to Yang." Said Saber.

"That's good. Just so I know. The White Fang. You aren't still with them anymore, right?" asked Blake.

"No. I am not associated with The White Fang." Said Saber.

"Alright. It's getting late. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow." said Blake, leaving.

"Later Blake." Said Saber, going back to his room.

He walked in to see everyone else on his team asleep. He climbed into his bed and fell asleep quickly.

Emerald woke up in the middle of the night. "Ugh." She said after waking up.

"Ung… N- no… Carrie… d-don't leave me… no…" Saber said in his sleep.

"Saber. Saber, wake up." Said Emerald, shaking his shoulder.

Saber awoke startled. Looking around, he saw Emerald shaking him. "Ugh. Thanks Emerald." Said Saber.

"You ok now?" asked Emerald.

"Yeah. Night Emerald." Said Saber, falling back asleep.

 **The next day**

Saber yawned as he woke up.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Said Emerald.

"Shut up Emerald." Said Saber, chuckling.

Saber got ready for class, still not wearing his uniform.

"Why aren't you in your uniform?" Asked Raven.

"You'll see in combat class. I'm getting close to breaking the teacher for that class." Said Saber.

"Breaking her how? What is going to happen when she breaks?" asked Mercury.

Saber shrugged his shoulders. "No idea, but I'm looking forward to it."

"Alright. Let's get to class." Said Christian.

Team SERBS all left for grim studies. They got in and all sat in the back row together.

It didn't take long for Port to start talking about his childhood. However, it was a fast story. Seeing that Saber wasn't listening to his story, he called him down.

"Ready for a fight young man?" asked Port.

"Always." Said Saber equipping his gauntlets and sword.

Port took out his battle axe and smashed the lock on a cage, releasing a Boarbatusk.

Saber just crouched down low, flicked his right wrist, and drove his wrist into the Boarbatusk's lower jaw. However he began lifting the Boarbatusk, as if it was lodged on his wrist. He flicked his other wrist to show that a hidden blade came out, which he drove into the Boarbatusk's stomach before releasing it.

"Well done Mr. Solbrig. Very well done." Said Port.

"We done?" asked Saber.

"Yes. Please, return to your seat." Said Port, as Saber went back to his seat and tuned Port out until, the bell rung.

He and his team went to history. Oobleck came running in immediately and Saber waited for Cardin to talk so he could kick his as again.

Rather than talking, Cardin got up and pushed some girl's chair over for no reason while Oobleck's back was turned.

Oobleck turned around to see everything back as it was, before turning back around as Saber got up, lifted Cardin a foot off the ground before throwing him to the front of the class and sitting back down.

Oobleck turned to see Cardin at the front of the class.

Oobleck began chastising Cardin before giving him a bonus project. No matter how much Cardin tried to tell Oobleck that it was Saber, Oobleck didn't believe him. This conversation went on until the bell rung.

Saber and his team left, chuckling and went to Combat class. As they walked in Goodwitch was once again waiting at the front of the class.

Before they reached her, Saber turned to his teammates and whispered. "Watch this."

Saber walked by and spoke. "Mmm. I see you're as gorgeous as ever today Glynda. Is that a new top?" asked Saber.

"I don't believe that is an appropriate question Mr. Solbrig." Said Goodwitch.

"I see. Well, whether it's new or not. It looks great on you. But I still think it would look better off of you." Said Saber, winking.

This comment finally seemed to make Goodwitch snap. "Alright Mr. Solbrig. You'll be staying after class." Said Goodwitch.

"Is that supposed to be a punishment? Getting to stay here with you longer? Maybe I should do this more often if THAT'S your punishment." Said Saber.

'There we go. She's broken.' Thought Saber, smiling as he walked back to his seat.

Throughout the whole class, Goodwitch kept Saber out of matches, for a reason he wasn't sure of. Eventually the class ended without Saber having been in a match.

"Alright. Class dismissed. Except for you Mr. Solbrig." Said Goodwitch.

All the other students left until it was just Saber and Goodwitch left in the room.

"Come over here Mr. Solbrig." said Goodwitch, calling him over next to her.

"So. Extra lessons? Detention? What's my actual punishment?" asked Saber.

"Mr. Solbrig. Did I ever say I was keeping you here as a punishment?" asked Goodwitch, standing up from her desk.

This comment confused Saber. "What do you mean by that?" asked Saber.

"It's like you said earlier." Goodwitch locked the door. "Keeping you here longer isn't much of a punishment. Especially not with what I have planned." Said Goodwitch, walking back over to Saber.

Seemingly picking up on what she was hinting at, Saber started to get a smug grin on his face before letting out a slight chuckle. "Is this going where I think it's going?" asked Saber.

"Well, that depends. Where do you think this is going?" asked Goodwitch standing right in front of Saber.

Saber just pulled Goodwitch closer and slammed his lips against hers. After he pulled away, he spoke. "I pick up on hints quicker than most." Said Saber.

After Goodwitch smiled, she reached for the hem of her shirt before pulling it over her head and casting it aside.

"Looks like I was right. It really DOES look better off of you." Said Saber.

 **Time skip**

Saber and Goodwitch were on the ground out of breath.

"Phew. Most men can't keep up that well." Said Goodwitch.

"I'm not most men." Said Saber.

"Alright. Point taken. Maybe we should put our clothes back on and get you back to your room." Said Goodwitch.

Saber put his clothes back on and checked his scroll. "Hey. Class ended at 5:30 right?" asked Saber.

"Yes. Why?" asked Goodwitch putting her bra back on.

"How long do you think that session was?" asked Saber.

"Two hours give or take about a half hour." Said Goodwitch.

"Try five." Said Saber showing her that it was 10:30.

"This creates a problem." Said Goodwitch.

"Why is that?" asked Saber.

"The doors to the dorm lock automatically at 10:00 pm. They can't be opened from the outside until they are opened from the inside or 8:00 am. Whichever comes first, and considering tomorrow is Saturday, we can assume it will be the latter option." Said Goodwitch.

"So, where am I going tonight?" Saber asked himself.

"How about you come back to my place?" asked Goodwitch, seductively.

"Hm. That sounds fun." Said Saber, going along with Goodwitch.

Goodwitch went home with Saber. She led him right to the bedroom, and they continued right where they left off for two more hours, before falling asleep.

'That was one hell of a punishment.' Thought Saber before falling asleep with Goodwitch naked and pressed against him.

 **There's Chapter two for you. This Chapter was largely a request from my friend. I'm sure you know what the request was. Remember to tell me what you thought and let me know and ideas, questions or advice you have about this story. As always, I am The Burning Ruler, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter of RWBY: A Grey Heart.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and welcome to chapter 3 of RWBY: A Grey Heart. Before anything, self-promotion. Me and fellow authors RebelKira and Nightmare 6-4 have joined forces to start a story on my profile called Team BAWM, so be sure to check that out if you're interested and show my boys some love as well. Now, time for reviews!**

 **DoomyWommy737: Yeah, I suppose it was a bit unexpected and sudden, but it's good to know you still like it.**

 **Tyson113: Yeah I know yang wouldn't have, but I just put it in as a spur of the moment thing, didn't quite think it through all the way. Second, you are right, Goodwitch probably wouldn't but there will be some explanation for it in this chapter. Lastly, no they probably couldn't, but I just needed them for something later. Something you need to know about me is I don't do big things like that for no reason. There is always a reason.**

 **Now, onto the chapter!**

Chapter 3: Uncontrollable

Goodwitch woke up still pressed against Saber, who was still fast asleep. She smiled slightly and got dressed. She was about to wake up Shade when she remembered the second reason she had done this. She grabbed Saber's scroll and searched through it. She started scrolling through the contacts when there was a call from the contact labelled "Mom". Goodwitch answered it.

"Hello?" said Goodwitch.

"Oh, um, Hello. Who is this?" asked the woman on the other end.

"This is Glynda. I'm one of Saber's… teammates." Said Goodwitch, lying.

"Oh. Well, is Saber there?" asked the woman.

"Um. He's asleep right now, can I take a message?" asked Goodwitch.

"Sure. Just tell him his mom called." Said the woman.

"Ok. Goodbye." Said Goodwitch.

"Goodbye." Said the woman before hanging up.

Goodwitch continued her search through Saber's scroll, but couldn't find anything.

'Perhaps Headmaster Ozpin was wrong about this boy? No, he's never been wrong before. Nevertheless, there isn't anything here." Said Goodwitch, putting Saber's scroll back where it was.

"Saber. Wake up." Said Goodwitch, shaking him slightly.

Saber yawned and slowly opened his eyes. "Good morning professor Goodwitch." Said Saber.

"For now you can just call me Glynda." Said Goodwitch.

"If you say so Glynda." Said Saber, getting dressed.

After he had finished getting dressed, Glynda spoke. "By the way, your mom called while you were asleep."

"Oh, thanks. Did she say what she wanted?" asked Saber.

"She just wanted you to call her when you get the chance." Said Glynda.

"Alright. We should probably get to school." said Saber.

"Right. Come along." Said Goodwitch, walking with Saber back to beacon.

When the airship laded, there were no students around, so no one was any the wiser as Goodwitch left for her classroom and Saber went to the cafeteria.

When he walked in, he saw his team eating with team RWBY and team JNPR.

"Hey! You're finally back! What the hell did you have to do last night?" asked Emerald.

He went and got a plate of food before sitting down next to Emerald. All he did was shake his head.

"Oh come on! Tell me." Said Emerald.

"No." said Saber.

"Alright fine. I'll just figure it out for myself. Let's see. Your hair is messed up beyond belief because you haven't had a chance to brush it yet. Since you haven't showered yet, I can still smell some sweat and… strange… there's some kind of sweet smell on you. Wait a minute." Emerald's eyes shot wide open.

Saber just turned to her and nodded.

"That's what you did? Are you fucking serious?" asked Emerald.

"Dead serious. Say nothing." said Saber.

"What? What did he have to do?" asked Yang.

"I'm not Mercury. I keep secrets." Said Emerald.

"That's why I told you and only you." Said Saber, stretching.

"Come on! We're your teammates! You can tell us!" said Raven.

"Fine. Not you Mercury. Just Raven and Christian." Said Saber.

"So, what did you have to do?" asked Christian.

"Her." Saber whispered to them.

"WHAT?!" asked Raven, in shock.

"Woah wait!" said Yang, running over to Saber, and pulling down his shirt collar.

"What is it Yang?" asked Saber.

Yang took a picture and gave it to Saber. "Does it have something to do with this?" she asked.

Saber looked at the picture to see that it was a hickey on his neck. He gulped. "I don't know how that got there." Said Saber.

But Yang knew better. She gave a wide smile and said "I know what happened last night." Said Yang.

"Please stop." said Saber.

"What if I don't want to?" asked Yang.

"Please don't Yang. I'm practically begging here." Said Saber.

"Hm. I won't tell them, on one condition." Said Yang.

"I don't like where this is heading." Said Saber.

"The condition is…" Yang paused before smiling, "You have to take me on a date tonight."

Saber just froze. "So, I take you out tonight, you keep that between us?" asked Saber.

"Cross my heart." Said Yang.

"A small price to pay. I'll pick you up at six, ok?" asked Saber.

"Ok." Said Yang.

Emerald leaned over to Saber to whisper to him. "Are you sure about this?" asked Emerald.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" asked Saber.

"I mean, I just thought after Carrie-" Saber cut her off.

"Do not say her name. Not now." Said Saber.

Saber finished his food and saw team CRDL picking on Velvet again.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" said Saber, standing up.

Emerald, Mercury, Raven and Christian saw him stand up and looked to see what team CRDL was doing.

Saber then started walking towards team CRDL and Emerald followed him. They turned to see him and squared up to him. Just before he got to them Emerald walked up behind him and started talking.

"Don't bother with them Saber. They aren't worth it." Said Emerald.

Saber just started walking away from team CRDL when Cardin spoke.

"Yeah that's it. Walk away and leave Velvet alone! Just like what you did to Carrie! It's your fault what happened to Carrie!" said Cardin.

Saber froze in place. He saw Mercury's eyes widen back at the table. Emerald just backed away from Saber, keeping her eyes on him as she did.

Saber turned back to CRDL, with Russel, Dove and Sky backing away, with their hands up, from their leader who was still looking at Saber. Saber walked right up to Cardin and got right in his face.

"Take that back, right now." Said Saber.

"Or what? What are you going to do about it? She's already dead. Fighting me won't change that. Fight me and the only thing that will change is that you will be in the hospital." Said Cardin.

"You have one more chance. Take that back, or I am going to put you in the ground." Said Saber.

Cardin chuckled and spat in Saber's face. "Prove it." Said Cardin, with a smirk on his face.

Saber wiped the spit off his face and nodded. "Fine." He said before punching Cardin in the stomach with everything he had, causing Cardin to double over and start coughing. He then slammed his fists down on Cardin's back. He kicked Cardin causing him to roll over onto his back. He got on top of Cardin and started slamming his fists into Cardin's face repeatedly, screaming curses at him. After a few minutes of this, Emerald and Mercury came over and tried to pull Saber off Cardin. Once they grabbed his hands, Saber started thrashing, eventually getting out of their grip before continuing his assault on Cardin. They kept trying to get Saber under control, but they weren't able to. Eventually, Saber stopped and started panting in exhaustion, not getting off Cardin. After catching his breath he restarted his assault on Cardin. After this, Emerald and Mercury called over Raven, Christian, Team RWBY and Team JNPR to forcefully pull Saber off Cardin. He kept thrashing and cursing Cardin to the depths of hell, but he wasn't strong enough to get away from all of them. The group held Saber back but nothing was keeping him from hurling threats at Cardin's prone unconscious body. "IF YOU EVER SAY HER NAME AGAIN, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" and "YOU BETTER WATCH YOU ASS! I'LL FUCK YOU UP ANYTIME I DAMN WELL FEEL LIKE IT!" were the most commonly used ones. Eventually, they had to drag him to the infirmary and have him fastened in a restraint chair. Once he was in it he still didn't stop thrashing for a few hours. Eventually he had let out enough energy to settle down, even though he was still very angry.

The group came into the room and Saber looked at them.

"I suppose you want an explanation." Said Saber.

"That might help." Said Raven.

"Blake. Did you hear what they said?" asked Saber.

"Yeah. I'm amazed you managed to keep yourself under control so much. That's honestly kind of impressive how much you held back after they brought up Carrie." Said Blake.

"Hold on. That was him holding back? What the fuck would he have done if he wasn't holding back?" asked Christian.

"Well, for one, Cardin wouldn't be alive right now. He would be dismembered. His limbs would be in pieces. All his skin would have been removed from the bone. Need I say more?" asked Blake.

"Please don't." said Weiss, close to vomiting.

"Put simply it wouldn't be a simple assault. It would've been murder. But, you know, I feel bad about it." Said Saber.

"At least you have remorse." Said Raven.

"I should've done more. I shouldn't have held back. I should've ripped his arm off and beaten him senseless with it." Said Saber.

"Hm. Maybe remorse was the wrong word." Said Ruby.

"No maybe about it. Remorse was the wrong word." Said Mercury.

"So, quick clarification. Who's Carrie?" asked Yang.

Saber sighed. "Everyone but Yang, Emerald, Mercury and Blake out. Now." Said Saber, as they all left.

"Carrie was my girlfriend when I came here. I quote un-quote "left her" to come here. I found out the day that Emerald and the others came here that Carrie was murdered after I left. I still blame myself for that. Cardin brought her up and brought up that I left her alone, and that it was my fault what happened to her. I just snapped. You remember when we went to my happy place Yang?" asked Saber.

"Um. Yeah." said Yang, still processing everything Saber had said about Carrie.

"When I asked if you could bring back the dead, I was thinking about Carrie. The love of my life was dead, and the only thing I wanted was her alive once again." Said Saber.

"God. All he had to do was mention her name to cause that?" asked Yang.

"Ye- Wait. How did he even know her name, much less what happened to her." He thought for a second before he looked to Emerald and Mercury. His eye began to twitch with rage. "You two were the only ones who knew about what happened to her. YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!" yelled Saber, starting to thrash again, but the restraints held him in place. The remaining students left the room.

"He's going to be pissed for a few more hours because he can't let his energy out with violence. He'll be good in time for your date though Yang, but you may have to go get him." Said Mercury once they got out.

"Good god. I didn't think it was possible for some to go to that level of rage just from the mere mention of their ex-girlfriend's name." said Yang.

"You've never seen two people who were as in love with each other as those two were." Said Emerald.

"How do you know?" asked Yang.

"It only took half a second of seeing them to see just how much they loved each other." Said Mercury.

"How much did they love each other?" asked Yang.

"Um. How to describe it. Ok, you know how when you see a couple walking down the street holding hands and kissing. You get the bubbly 'Oh, they're in love' feeling in your stomach and it makes you happy because you can see how much they love each other. Imagine that feeling." Said Mercury.

Yang closed her eyes before saying "Ok."

"Now. Imagine that feeling a hundred times stronger." Said Mercury.

Yang started and shook her head in shock. "Wow. That amount of love shouldn't be possible." Said Yang.

"But, that's what they were like." Said Emerald.

"Maybe this date isn't a good idea." Said Yang, sadly.

"What do you mean?' asked Blake.

"After what he went through with Carrie, there's no way he's ready to date again, especially with how much he loved her." Said Yang.

"No. Yang, he needs this date. He needs something to take his mind off Carrie for a few hours. He hasn't thought of anything but her for the past few days. That isn't healthy for him. He needs this date." Said Emerald.

"Yeah. That makes sense. Alright. The date is still on. Something needs to be done for him, and I'm happy to help." said Yang.

"Thank you Yang." Said Blake.

"You're welcome." Said Yang, walking away, to get ready for the date.

 **There we go everybody! Chapter 3 down! Next chapter will be the date and probably a little bit after it. How will the date go? Nobody knows. Well, except me, but, you know what I mean. Alright, well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you thought with a review. Also, remember to check out Team BAWM on my profile. As always, I am The Burning Ruler, and I hope to see you in the nest chapter! Goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with chapter 4 of RWBY: A Grey Heart! I'm sure you have noticed by now and I am even more sure this will get annoying before too long, but remember to check out Team BAWM on my profile and show some love to my co-authors on that story, Nightmare 6-4 and RebelKira. Anyways, enough self-promotion. Review time!**

 **FORD B: Thank you!**

 **Anyways, with that out of the way, let's get this chapter started!**

Chapter 4: A night out

As six o'clock crept closer, Yang started to get nervous about her date with Saber, and it wasn't hard to notice.

"Come on Yang. There isn't any reason to be nervous about your date with Saber." Said Blake.

"See, that's where you're wrong Blake." Said Yang.

"I don't know why you're so hesitant for this date all of a sudden. You seemed to be looking forward to it when he agreed to it, but ever since you got back here you've been pacing back and forth with nervousness." Said Weiss.

"Well, it's mostly about what he told me about his past." Said Yang.

"Oh, come on Yang. Emerald and Mercury both told you not to worry about that. I'll tell you the same thing. Just because of Ca… what happened… doesn't mean that you shouldn't go on this date." Said Blake, catching herself.

"I guess you're right. Ok. Thanks Blake. Do I look good?" asked Yang.

She was dressed in a white casual dress with a small amount of makeup on.

"You may need to fix your eyeliner a bit." Said Blake.

Yang took a quick look in the mirror. "Oh, thanks Blake." She said before quickly fixing her eyeliner. "Better?" asked Yang.

Blake looked her over and nodded. "You're good Yang. Go get him." Said Blake.

Yang left the room and went to the infirmary to see Saber still in the restraint chair with his eyes closed, but he seemed to be fully calmed down and still awake.

"Hey psycho. How you feelin?" asked Yang with a slight chuckle.

"Hey Yang. I'm feeling much bett- WOAH!" said Saber when he saw Yang. "Yang, you look stunning! That looks great on you!" said Saber.

"Oh. Thank you Saber. I didn't expect such a plainly spoken compliment from you." Said Yang, slightly blushing.

"I suppose you didn't have a reason to expect one. Anyways, can you take these restraints off me now?" asked Saber.

Yang took the restraints off him and he stood up and stretched.

"Ready?" asked Saber.

"Of course. Where are we going?" asked Yang.

"Figured we go out for dinner and maybe a movie afterwards." Said Saber.

"Sounds good to me. Lead the way." Said Yang.

They left for the airships and boarded the first one they could.

They walked to the restaurant in a friendly conversation about each other, Yang getting Saber to open up to her about his past.

"So, you're an only child?" asked Yang.

"Yeah. I always wanted a little brother or sister, but it never happened. I'm actually a bit jealous of you and Ruby. You know? With how close you two are." Said Saber.

"That makes sense. We are pretty close. What about childhood friends? Parents?" asked Yang.

"Never met my biological parents, but I was adopted really quickly after I was put in the orphanage. As far as childhood friends, I didn't have many. Really the only one I ever had as a child was Blake." Said Saber.

"I see." Said Yang.

"It wasn't so much that I didn't have the chance to get friends. It was more that I felt like I didn't need them." Said Saber.

They arrived at the restaurant and sat down at a table that was kind of secluded from the other ones so they could keep talking about personal topics.

After the waiter took their orders Yang asked a question that Saber was hoping wouldn't come up.

"So, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine but, can I ask about Carrie?" asked Yang.

"Well, I would prefer to keep some things about her to myself, but I'm ok with you asking some questions." Said Saber.

"I only have one. I imagine you have some very fond memories of her. Can you tell me one?" asked Yang.

"Sure. Let me think…" said Saber, thinking.

It took a while but Saber eventually nodded.

"You got one?" asked Yang.

"Yeah. The happiest one. The day we got together." Said Saber.

"Whenever you're ready." Said Yang.

"Ok. It was a few years before I came to beacon. Me and Carrie had been hanging out in a park and we weren't really doing a whole lot, just talking about anything that we thought of. So after talking for a while me and Carrie decided to go for a walk around the park. There weren't many people around so we pretty much had the whole park to ourselves. I'm not going to lie, we were kind of stupid and childish, so we thought we would have a little competition. The competition was to see who could jump off the swings and go farther. So I went first and I got pretty far for my jump. Now she told me to stay there so we would remember how far I got. Then she jumped. I wasn't paying attention and when I turned around she was right there in front of me, but not on the ground. She was still in the air. She ended up slamming right into me and knocking me over, with her on top of me. We were both very nervous at this point, but neither of us wanted to shift our bodies. Now, I had a crush on her from the first moment we met. Deciding this was as good an opportunity as I would get, I took the initiative and I leaned in to kiss her. However, that was when she also decided to take some initiative herself and she leaned in to kiss me. We both leaned in at the exact same time in complete unison and we kissed. I'm pretty sure you can figure out the rest from there." Said Saber, finishing the story.

Yang was silent before speaking up. "Um, is it Ok if I ask another question?" asked Yang.

"Sure. No guarantee I will answer it though." Said Saber.

"What did she look like?" Asked Yang.

Saber smiled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his wallet and fished out a photo. He handed it to Yang. It was a photo of Saber carrying a girl on his back. He was looking back at her with his eyes full of love. The girl was smiling so hard it looked like her face might split. She had wolf ears and black hair. Her eyes were jade green. She was wearing a black shirt and due to Yang being able to see her bare calves it was obvious she was wearing shorts, but she couldn't tell what colour they were. She also had a pair of pink shoes.

"Wow. Even I have to admit she is very attractive." Said Yang.

"Yeah." Said Saber said as their food arrived.

"Oh. Food's here." The two ate and talked a bit more about each other. After they finished Saber payed the bill and they went to the movie theater.

"So, what do you want to see Yang?" asked Saber.

Yang looked at the list of movies they were showing but no really called out to her. "Hm. None of them really look all that interesting to me." Said Yang.

"You too huh?" asked Saber.

"You thinking the same thing huh Saber." Said Yang.

"Yeah. Should we just head back to beacon?" Asked Saber.

"Yeah. Thanks for taking me out Saber. I had a lot of fun." Said Yang.

"So did I. I'm glad I took you out." Said Saber. They got on an airship and went back to beacon. They got back and went to their rooms. When they got to their rooms everyone else was asleep so they decided to turn in early, both of them happy with how their night out had went.

 **Monday**

Saber woke up and got ready for class.

"Still not wearing your uniform, huh?" asked Christian.

'Nope." Said Saber as they all left for class.

Grim studies was nothing special, nor was history, but when they got to combat class Saber knew that it was going to be a fun day.

"Alright students. When you get into a heated fight in the field protecting the people, there will not be anyone there to stop the fight when your aura gets too low. Therefore today you will be placed in a match against another student, but the match will not end until someone's aura is completely drained." Said Goodwitch.

Saber put his hands together and started whispering "please Cardin, please Cardin." Few matches went by until Saber's name was called out.

"Saber Solbrig vs Cardin Winchester." Said Goodwitch.

'Yes.' Thought Saber, getting up.

Cardin also got up and stood across from Saber before Goodwitch started the match. From the beginning, it was clear Saber wasn't even trying, but it seemed like he should be because he was taking quite a beating. Cardin knocked him over. Saber's aura was already in the red, but Cardin's was still in the green.

"Wow. Who knew you could start sucking so much in such a short amount of time. You're just a little bitch after all aren't you?" asked Cardin. "Just"

Emerald realized where this would probably go.

"Like" he continued.

'Don't do it Cardin.' Thought Emerald.

"Carrie." He finished.

'He did it.' Thought Emerald.

The whole class gasped, because they saw what happened the last time Cardin said her name. Just like before, Saber started to enter a very feral state before he popped up and punched Cardin halfway across the room. After Cardin got up Saber was in his face in a second. Saber began throwing punches as fast as he could, hitting Cardin with all of them, draining his aura very quickly. It wasn't long until Cardin was on the ground coughing up blood. Cardin was still determined to fight until the end, however, every time Cardin got up, Saber just knocked him back down. Saber was just toying with him at this point, barely draining his aura at all with each punch.

"Saber is determined to embarrass him. That was why he wasn't fighting back at the beginning. He let Cardin beat him down, knowing that he could come back and win." Emerald whispered to their teammates.

Cardin the eventually gave up. "No more. No more. I give up." Said Cardin.

Saber just smiled, but he wasn't done yet. He wanted to completely emasculate Cardin. He started talking. "So Cardin. You said something earlier. I believe you said something along the lines of me being a bitch? Did anyone else hear that?" asked Saber turning to the crowd. There were some murmurs of agreement. "Yeah. I thought so. You know Cardin, it's kind of strange. See, I'm actually a bit confused. I mean, you said I was a bitch, but the way I see it…" Saber leaned down to look Cardin in the eyes."… I just made you mine." Saber finished getting some laughs from the crowd and going back to his seat.

After class ended a few people came up to him and thanked him for taking Cardin down a few pegs.

After they had all gotten to the cafeteria team RWBY saw Saber and just laughed.

"Way to go Saber. That should get Cardin to shut up for a bit." Said Yang.

"Yeah. So how was your date? We forgot to ask you earlier." Asked Raven.

"Pretty fun actually. It ended up being cut a bit short because there weren't any good movies playing so we came back early, but it was still a lot of fun." Said Saber.

Yang agreed and the group kept talking for a bit before leaving. As they were going their separate ways, Saber started thinking. 'Wait, Yang didn't react at all to them saying it was a date, is that how she saw it? I just thought it was a night out as friends. Then again, I guess I did kind of treat it like a date. Paying for everything, being gentle man. I went on an unintentional date with Yang. What could this lead to? No, nothing. I'm just here to kill Ruby, then leave. This can't lead to anything.' Thought Saber.

 **There we go. Four chapters in. I really like how this story is playing out. Remember to check out Team BAWM and leave of review of what you thought. As always, I am The Burning Ruler and I hope to see you in the next chapter! Goodbye!**


End file.
